Cannonball
by cityofduchannes
Summary: Gail asks Holly a very important question.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone the title for this makes sense if you know the Lea Michele song, it's from Holly's perspective but the song would be from Gail's? I hope that isn't too confusing oops. **

**I'm not sure about how to get into Gail's head just yet so this will be my first fic that doesn't change perspective woohoo!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: for reals tho if I owned rookie blue there'd be lotslotslots more Gail/Holly hehe**

"HOLLY STEWART WHY ARE THERE TOMATOES IN MY FRIDGE!?" I roll over at the sound of my abnormally loud girlfriend yelling and I hope if I just put my head under the pillow it just might go away...

"Holly!" I was wrong. And now it appears the yelling has travelled to the bedroom. Ugh.

"Gail, please, I'm tired!"

"Holly," She's quieter this time and I can feel the bed move as she kneels onto it. "I am very extremely allergic to tomatoes. You know this. You are a doctor, you do not forget things like this." As much as she may be angry, I can hear the teasing lilt and play along.

"Really? You know, Gail I wasn't quite sure, thanks for reminding me!" I finally lift my arm from my eyes to find her still kneeling on the foot of the bed, with her arms folded.

"Oh, Gail I really am sorry! I just thought it would be okay if you didn't eat them!" She pouts at this, not unusual for the child she really is.

"Holly you will make a disgusting vegetable thing-" "I believe they call it a salad." "Whatever, and you will put that foul vegetable-" "Fruit." "I don't care. You will put that foul FRUIT into it and you will try to make me eat it because you will forget because you eat disgusting vegetables and I will die. Is that what you want Holly?" I know she's only teasing but still my heart flutters when she says that. To be the girlfriend of a police officer is to constantly worry about that, the least I could do is make a safe home for her.

"Never. I'll go and throw them out now okay?" I start getting out of bed, but suddenly I'm pinned down by a very Gail-like weight.

"No need." she whispers in my ear, "I already burned the offending object."

"Gail. If you want to keep living here you cannot set fire to things just because you do not like them. What'll happen to my closet?!"

"No Holly you misunderstand. I REALLY like you wearing your clothes. Very much. However imagine one day you eat a tomato and then I enter the room. You just won't be able to control yourself, I mean look at me, and you'll kiss me, et voila. Allergic reaction. I would very much not like to have an allergic reaction from kissing you."

Just because I can I kiss her then. I reach up and pull her down to me and kiss her hard. Our teeth clash but it doesn't matter. I need to prove her wrong.

I break away and say, "Gail. You. Will. Never. Not. Be. Able. To. Kiss. Me." punctuating every word with a kiss.

"Holly."

"Yes Gail?"

"Are you ready?" This confuses me. Gail never asks for permission to do anything, and I'm actually worried about my safety.

"What for?" I ask with trepidation.

"I love you." the confusion doesn't end.

"Yes I know Gail? I love you too? What is it?"

"I've never said that before and meant it. No one has ever loved me back. You love me even though I'm mean and horrible," I raise my eyebrows at her at this, "No, Holly I am. You know that. You laugh at me instead of yelling. I love you. You make me feel less of a horrible person. Like I can be loved." I don't know what's brought this on, she's not always so open about her feelings.

"Gail, what's wrong?"

"Holly I love you so much. I've been trying to do this for a while actually but now I've got you here you can't run away." She reaches inside her shirt and pulls out a necklace with two rings on it. Oh my god.

"Holly I want to marry you. No one else will love me like you do. I could never love anyone else like I love you. Marry me."

"Only if you marry me first." her face brightens when I say this, like she's genuinely surprised.

"Gail Peck I love you so goddamn much I'll never leave you, silly. But really, the necklace?"

"I had to put them somewhere you wouldn't find!" She whines when I laugh.

"Gail are you serious. You thought THERE was somewhere I wouldn't go? I'm not sure if you've been paying attention. But I'm very, very gay. And you, are very, very hot." I say this as I start to unbutton her shirt, her eyes start to darken above me.

"Holly I can't do this now! As much as I want to, and believe me I really want to. I have work!"

"Gail you cannot leave me like this. You propose to me and run out the door, I might have to run away with the maid!"

"Holly don't be silly, I'm much hotter than the maid. If you're super quick I'll buy you breakfast on my way in. Hurry up! Up! Arriba!" We don't even have a maid but I jump out of bed when she starts throwing clothes at me and I'm forced to disregard how she knows only one word in Spanish, to get dressed. She leaves the bedroom to get her things together so I yell through,

"You'll have to make this up to me later you know!"

"Oh believe me Holly. I will!" I grin as I zip up my pants and grab my boots to join my fiancee in leaving. My fiancee. Wow. I could get used to that. Gail Peck, my fiancee.

**I'll maybe make it longer than a oneshot? Let me know if you want more please!**

**Once again, y'all know what I want!**

**(Italian food. Stat. Also reviews don't go amiss!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone so I know I literally only just posted the first chapter the same day, but I don't give a shit ITS MY LIFEEEE I'TS NOW OR NEVERRR**

**anyhoo**

**have fun y'all please r&r**

* * *

I'm sitting in the car in the parking lot of 15 Division, holding Gail's hand as she worries about going in. She made me drive her here, her argument being that she has to drive around all day (which she'll probably make someone else do anyway), but she did buy me coffee and a cronut so I'll let it go.

"Gail, I can come in with you if you want?"

"Yes please Holly. I want to announce it. Do it properly. Besides, they all like you far more than me anyway." it worries me sometimes how self-deprecating she is, I can't believe that she doesn't know how much her colleagues love her.

"I'd love that, I'm even gladder I have the day off today now! Do you want to do it before or after parade?"

"Before I guess, then people won't have run off to their assignments. Actually I don't know if I should tell people, isn't just Oliver enough?"

"No Gail. We are going to do this. Right now. Come on, let's go or you will be late." I reach across to give her a kiss before we get out but she grabs my head and deepens it for a moment. She breaks away, rests her forehead on mine with her eyes closed and just breathes.

"Okay. I'm ready. Today's the day they learn the Ice Queen has melted." I laugh then and get out of the car.

She grabs for my hand as soon as we start walking and lifts it up to admire the ring.

"I did make a good choice didn't I?"

"Of course Gail. How did you do it?"

"I picked what I would want." she says sheepishly and I realise she obviously never envisioned having to buy an engagement ring for someone else before she met me.

We get inside the building, the guard on the door let me through because I'm with Gail, and she rushes off to get changed, but I make her give me her ring just in case anyone sees before parade. Whilst I wait I sit down at her desk and notice how many photos of us she has; on her birthday last year before we dated when we went bowling together because she didn't want to be with anyone else, the Christmas just passed when we went to stay with her parents, one of me she took when I bought her a camera because she was jealous of the crime scene photographers, but she also has one of me asleep when we went camping last week that I didn't even know she took.

"Hey Holly! How you doing?" Steve notices me sitting by myself and makes his way over.

"Hey Steve!" I've always liked Gail's brother; he didn't even bat an eyelash when Gail told him we were dating.

"Where's Gail?" he asks, looking around for her,

"Oh, just getting changed she'll be out in a minute. Hey Steve, will you be in parade today?"

"I wasn't going to be, no, but I can if you want? Wait, why are you here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you but..." He then glances down at my hand and I realise I forgot to take off my ring, when we got inside too, I wasn't expecting to see anyone.

"Don't say anything please Steve, she really wanted this to be a surprise."

"Say anything about what?" he says with a wink, "I'll see you both in there 'kay? Oh hey Gail!" he pats her shoulder as she passes and she looks back after him with a puzzled expression.

"You ready Holly?"

"I think the real question is are you ready Gail?"

"I'm always ready, Holly, now gimme the ring and let's go do this." She takes my hand again and I squeeze it to let her know it'll all be okay.

She leads me up to the podium and she whispers to Oliver that she wants to say something. He looks over at me knowingly and then beams at Gail and nods. Oliver has always been like me with Gail. He gets her snark, and after the shootings last year, they've just become closer.

Pretty soon the room is full and everyone is whispering, wondering why we're at the front. Well not everyone, Chris and Dov have both shouted at Gail, asking her but she's just told them to shut up in her usual Gail way.

I look at her and nod, letting her know she can start. So, she steps up to podium and opens her mouth, only no words come. I had totally forgotten about Gail's fear of public speaking, she hadn't done it in so long. Everyone is staring and Gail is saying nothing. I step up.

"Hey everyone, my name is Gail and I have a fear of public speaking." Gail glares at me as everyone replies with "Hey Gail." like it's an AA meeting. She then grins and nods at me to continue.

"So I'll bet you're wondering what we're doing here, well I'm going to start by telling you a little bit about myself. I might seem mean sometimes," most of the room nods, "but I don't mean it, if you'd give me a chance I'm sure you'd figure it out." I glance over to Steve then and see him wipe his eyes, "I found someone who gave me a million chances, who puts up with it all, including my bloody cold feet in the morning!" Everyone laughs and Gail tries to scowl but she's smiling too hard, "Anyhow, as I said, this person is brilliant, beautiful, funny, smart," Everyone laughs again when they realise I'm talking about myself, "And this morning I asked her to marry me." I stop and grin at Gail as everyone stops laughing and stares. I notice Traci look at Steve and he nods at her in confirmation, and I'm pretty sure she started to cry instantly. Someone starts a slow clap and pretty soon everyone is clapping and cheering for us, for Gail. Who is full-on bawling now, and I have to wipe them away with my jacket sleeve.

"I told you Gail, I told you they love you."

* * *

**So yeah I hope you liked it! I love writing it so any suggestions of antics our fave pair can get up to whilst wedding planning would be awesome!**

**(also there's an Imagine Me & You reference in here and if anyone gets it I guarantee you'll get a gold star kthxbye)**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY FRIENDS

So I've actually been working on this chapter since the last one (would you believe) but I GOT A JOB YAY but im failing school boo

That's why this has been a LITTLE late I'm 372919 kinds of sorry sorry sorry

Also my train is late by an hour this morning ugH so I just got the rest of this out ((so yeah it's unbeta-ed oops))

Thank you all so much AND GOLD STARS FOR ALL WHO GOT THE IMAY REFERENCE

"Gail. No. I refuse to have cheese puffs served at our wedding."

"But-"

"No. There isn't much I'd say no to with you. But there's where I draw the line." I'd like to say I'm surprised she asked, but alas, by now nothing with Gail surprises me.

"Without me we wouldn't even be having this wedding!" she pouts and crosses her arms at me and I can't help but laugh.

"Yes, I'm well aware of this Gail, however, oh whatever, I'm sure it'll make it memorable." I know it's no use fighting her on this. She'll only sneak a packet in if I don't let her.

"Are you kidding? Holly! Oh my god, yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" She starts bouncing around like a puppy and I'm not sure if this was a good idea...

Back when Gail first proposed, I had been quite excited about the idea of wedding planning, but now? Not so much. I tell myself I love her, over and over, I'm doing this all for love, but it's getting tiring now. I never thought I'd be a 'bridezilla' or anything, but I never expected GAIL to be so into all of it. Aside from the cheese puffs (and an innumerable amount of other crazy suggestions), she's really been enthusiastic about EVERYTHING. She's even, now she'd swear blind this isn't true but, she's been semi-cordial with her MOTHER. I mean, I'm hardly complaining, I've been trying to get them together for AGES, but it just seemed like planning a wedding would be just another thing Gail fights with her mother on. But nope, she's genuinely been taking her advice on board, admittedly not agreeing with most of Elaine's ideas, but she hasn't been acting as if they're awful at least.

Although, in my heart, I know that there's nothing she could do or say that would get me so annoyed anyway. She may have a billion and one insane suggestions, but then she wouldn't be Gail if she didn't. And I do find myself conceding on most of her ideas, like when she suggested we don't get married in a church because "Holly we both never go anyway, that'd be such an insult, and besides we can get married outside at night and there can be fireworks!" (which if I'm totally honest actually sounded like a brilliant idea).

*GAIL*

"Holly?" I realise I've been talking at my beautiful fiancee for the past god knows how long and she hasn't even been listening! It happens sometimes with her, she spaces out into her own world. It's adorable but it does mean she misses out on most of my hilarious anecdotes. "Holly!"

"Gail?"

"Holly don't bother pretending, what were you thinking about?" I make my way around the table and sit sideways across her lap with my arms around her neck.

"Sorry, actually I was thinking about you!"

I narrow my eyes.

"Nothing bad Gail, honestly, you're ridiculous. I guess I just got so caught up in those blue eyes of yours." She thinks she's funny. She isn't.

"Well whatever," I jump up and pull her up with me, "We have our first dance to practice remember!" I'm pretty excited for the dance lessons actually, Holly's parents paid for them, so I'm pretty sure they know she's an awful dancer.

"Just you wait Gail, you're going to be blown away by my skills." She just grins at me and saunters away. Just once I want her to be speechless. Just once to not have a comeback. I pick up my bag and run out after her, suddenly coming up with a brilliant plan.

Hey everyone I'm 4 billion kinds of sorry again, but here it is, you know what I love.


End file.
